


Earth Angel

by lately (aeggyu)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Demon Sex, Demon!Gyu, M/M, Memory Loss, OT3, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeggyu/pseuds/lately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s hard to believe but maybe after we start getting intimate, as you put it, you’ll believe us.” He takes a deep breath, then takes Sunggyu’s hand. “You haven’t always been a human. And I haven’t, either.”</p><p>(Or, in which Sunggyu recovers his memories in unorthodox ways.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bloom in Gyu event in AFF. Hopefully it's not as confusing, although I wish I could have written the prequel for last year's Halloween like I was supposed to. Oh well, maybe this year.
> 
> Inspiration for the title is from 'Earth Angel' by Marvin Berry & The Starlighters. I don't know, so don't ask.

He opens his eyes to the blaring lights on his dashboard. He gasps, gripping the steering wheel. Taking in his surroundings. A soft ballad from the 50’s plays almost inaudibly, buried under the constant beeping that indicates he doesn’t have his safety belt on. He’s inside a car, but how did he get there? Is it his car? What is he doing in the side of the road?

A tap on glass. The flashlight nearly blinds him when he looks straight at the source of it, but he manages to press a button to roll down the window.

“You got a flat tire back there—the left one. Need some help?” The man with the flashlight—a police officer—motions the back of his car with the tilt of his head. Then, he snaps his attention back to the confused man. “Wait, Sunggyu-hyung? What are you doing here?”

 _Sunggyu_? He repeats mentally. _Is that my name?_

“Oh man, wait until Woohyun and Hoya find out.”

—

Officer Lee takes him to the hospital, but Sunggyu (turns out he had an ID on his wallet, and turns out he had a wallet) refuses to receive medical attention.

“I’m fine,” he says, sitting on the waiting room with arms crossed while the officer insists. He’s actually not sure behind the truth of that statement, but he feels like doctors will be no help.

“Hyung, you don’t remember anything! How can you say you’re alright?” The young man rambles on. “What if you have severe damage on your head? I mean, other than the one from before.”

Sunggyu almost smacks the back of the officer’s head, but then remembers that the guy belongs to law enforcement and wonders how long the sentence for assaulting an officer is. Still, it feels odd. Like he knows they’re at that level of familiarity with each other.

He’s about to ask what their relationship is, like he should’ve done when the officer first told him everyone at the office had been looking for him for the last few weeks, but two more officers arrive at that moment.

The first one is a destructive force, Sunggyu decides. The first thing he does is hold Sunggyu tight while kissing the back of his ear repeatedly. He wants to complain, but the action is too sudden, too overwhelming, so Sunggyu doesn’t know what to do other than look at officer Lee with pleading eyes.

It’s not him who saves Sunggyu, though. The other officer, a well-built man with dark, sharp eyes and a sharper jaw, wrestles the leech off him with ease.

“Calm down, will you?” He tells to the first officer. “You’re going to scare him off.”

The man nods, and Sunggyu barely catches a glimpse of him before he turns away. He has a pointy nose colored as red as his eyes. Meanwhile, officer Lee only crosses his arms and gives them an unimpressed look.

“Well, hello to you too,” he says. “You couldn’t have made a more dramatic entrance.”

“Do you know how worried we’ve been?” The teary-eyed man turns back to look at them, voice charged with emotion. A couple of people waiting for their turn at the ER turn to look at them for a few seconds.

“Woohyun—”

“No,” the man says. Then, he looks straight at Sunggyu. “If you ever leave again, I swear—”

The other officer pushes Woohyun lightly, mumbling things about making a scene, and then crouches in front of Sunggyu.

“Do you remember me? I’m Howon. We’ve known each other for a long, long time.” He points at himself. Sunggyu notices two things: A maroon, almost red-like rim around the man’s irises, and a roughness on his voice that makes him tremble all the way up from the tip of his toes to the top of his head.

 _No_ , Sunggyu shakes his head. _I don’t know this person._ But why is he trembling?

_Or do I?_

A sigh interrupts his thoughts. Howon stands up. “Like I thought,” he says, turning to Woohyun. “Maybe it’ll work at home.”

Woohyun bites his lower lip, stealing a glance at him. “But what if it doesn’t?”

Hoya shrugs, clearing his throat. “Then he could try _that_.”

“And if he doesn’t want to?”

“I’m still here,” Sunggyu interrupts, standing up. He’s not sure why, but an unpleasant feeling settles on the bottom of his stomach when the two men focus on each other so much that they leave him on the side.

_Has this happened before?_

Woohyun gulps visibly. “I know, sorry.” He sits next to Sunggyu. “I guess you already heard my name, right? Hoy—Howon, you and I live together. We… uh. We are… together.”

Together. It sounds nice, put like that. Sunggyu thinks it’s the right word, even if he’s not quite sure of the meaning yet. But still, should he trust them? He frowns, searching for Officer Lee with his eyes. The man, eyes crossed and an amused expression on his face, nods.

“I’ve known these guys since we entered the academy. And I know you had something special,” he says. “I can vouch for them.”

Sunggyu nods, the knot on his throat dissipating. He takes a deep breath and looks at the men standing in front of him. “Take me home, then.”

—

Once they arrive at the apartment, Sunggyu starts to feel the strain of the situation taking a toll on him.

“Can I take a nap?” he says. Woohyun and Hoya look at each other with wide eyes, but he’s quick to clear their doubts. “Don’t worry, I’m not feeling unwell. I’m just tired.”

Woohyun nods, leading him towards the bedroom. Or at least one of them, because there’s no way three beds can fit in a room that belongs at such a small apartment, is there?

Except the only bedroom in the apartment has just one bed. Sunggyu scratches the back of his head. He likes the decoration, though. Small details here and there, which look expensive as hell. Is this by chance his room? Maybe he’s just renting his couch out to the guys, or they have an air bed or two?

Weird.

Sunggyu sighs, feeling the start of a headache.

“Let us know if you need anything, okay?” Woohyun tells him, taking out two sets of sweatpants from one of the drawers next to the bed. As he closes the drawer, Sunggyu notices a long scar running from his elbow to his wrist, but before he can ask, Woohyun mumbles, “We’ll, uh, we’ll be outside.”

He pauses before leaving the bedroom, glances at the pieces of clothing on his hands, and rushes forward to press his lips against Sunggyu’s temple before darting out of the room.

—

It’s hard to sleep after that.

Sunggyu rolls in the bed a couple of times before falling into fragile slumber. He wakes up after minutes; he knows that because the digital clock on the nightstand barely changes. After finally nodding off again, his head pounding, Sunggyu dreams of strange things. First, two faceless policemen handcuff him and take him to the station. Then they become Woohyun. Maybe Hoya too. But they’re at a different place. He’s still wearing the cuffs but—

Who’s Hoya?

Sunggyu stares at the ceiling. He can’t sleep anymore. Not after those dreams. He rubs his face and glances at the window. It’s barely eleven in the morning and the day is sunny outside. With a defeated sigh, Sunggyu decides to get up and see his housemates. He has questions to ask.

He opens the door and heads to the living room. They’re sitting in front of the tv, where people shoot at each other during a car chase. The volume is low, probably to let him sleep, but none of them are paying attention.

“What if he doesn’t want to?” Woohyun asks in a hushed voice. He’s curled up next to Howon, who has his left arm wrapped around the other man’s shoulder.

“What makes you think he won’t?” Howon asks.

“His face. Did you see the way he looks at us? Like we’re complete strangers.” Woohyun pushes his bangs aside, voice rising slowly. “How could he accept to do that with strangers?”

Howon pushes Woohyun away lightly. “Hey, what about when it happened to me?”

“That’s different.” Woohyun hits him back. “You basically showed up at my door a few days after, pretty much begging.”

“Oh come on, I didn’t beg,” Howon fires back, a soft smile appearing on his face. “I just asked if we could do it.”

“Do what?” Sunggyu asks aloud, hands gripping on the edge of the wall. The two men jump at the sound of his voice.

Woohyun stands up with the speed of a bullet. “Hey, Gy—Sunggyu. We didn’t hear you coming. Are you hungry? I can make something—”

“What were you talking about?” Sunggyu interrupts, approaching them. He watches the man bite his bottom lip while Howon holds his hand. It’s a bad habit of his, Sunggyu recalls vaguely.

It’s Howon who replies. “It was nothing important. We were just talking about stuff from the past.”

“Did you… Did you lose your memory too?” Sunggyu asks, narrowing his eyes at the evasive response. He crosses his arms and presses on, “How did you get it back? How can _I_ get my memory back?”

Woohyun lets go of Howon’s hand. “Let me get you a glass of water. You sound like you need one.”

“I know I need a beer,” Howon says. He then throws a pillow at Woohyun when the man makes no sign of acknowledgement. “Hey, you ass. Don’t leave me here dealing with this alone.”

Sunggyu snickers slightly at the exchange. It feels familiar, like they’ve gone through the same motions a couple of times before. Two of them get into a small argument, casual bickering, and the other either takes a side or laughs at the both of them.

“Me too!” he shouts. Howon lifts his eyebrows, and all Sunggyu does in response is smile.

“No way!” Woohyun yells from the kitchen. He sounds slightly amused. “There’s only two left, anyway.”

—

So they sit in the living room. No one speaks a word for a while, at least until they’re all done with their drinks: A beer for Woohyun and Howon each, and simple, boring water for Sunggyu.

“Well, I think we need to get it off the way,” Howon says. “Remember how Woohyun said we are together? He meant it in _that_ sense.”

Sunggyu frowns, before it dawns on him. He opens his mouth with a soundless gasp. “W-what?” He stutters, alternating his stare from Howon to Woohyun. “You mean… Like, you and me? And then, you and Woohyun?”

“And you and I,” Woohyun adds.

Howon nods. “That’s why the bed is so big,” he says, like that proves his point. Woohyun slaps his forehead and Sunggyu leans back on the couch.

After a few seconds of silence, Woohyun pulls out his phone and scrolls through his photos. He hands his phone to Sunggyu, who stares at the picture. The three of them are huddled together, posing for the camera with sloppy, drunk smiles on their faces.

“My birthday,” the man explains. “A couple of months ago.”

He swipes to the left to let Sunggyu see the next picture. Woohyun is in the middle, a ridiculous birthday hat that looks too small on him, and Hoya is kissing him on the cheek while Sunggyu makes a peace sign.

“Then, Hoya’s birthday,” Woohyun says, showing him a picture of Howon covered in cake while Sunggyu kisses him on the lips. The next picture is almost the same, except Woohyun is the one kissing Howon this time.

Hoya.

Woohyun gave him that nickname, didn’t he?

“But how does it… How does it work?” Sunggyu asks, glancing back up. “And what does this have to do with recovering my memories?”

“It’s not only your memories, Gyu,” Howon says. “We could get back the… entity you were before, but it’s risky. And Woohyun doesn’t think you’ll agree even though you promised—”

“He _doesn’t_ remember that,” Woohyun interrupts, “and you know it. We can’t force him.”

Silence falls between them again. Hard. Uncomfortable. Sunggyu needs to do something.

“What’s so awful that you think I won’t accept?” He asks, careful. With Woohyun, it feels like he has to mind his words sometimes. “I mean, I’m pretty tough, you know?”

“Oh, I know.” Howon leans back, crossing his arms. He looks less stiff than Woohyun. “And it’s not awful. It’s just a delicate subject.”

“Is it something intimate? Like… sex?” Sunggyu guesses, a knot forming on his stomach. The option came to his mind so easily, but why? “B-because if the three of us have to—you know, for the sake of my past self… I… I can’t believe I just said that.”

Howon and Woohyun sigh almost at the same time, and Sunggyu shifts his eyes from one ot the other.

“Well, at least you said it so we don’t sound so ridiculous,” Woohyun says, laughing. It sounds bitter, for some reason. “You don’t have to do it with us, however. But we thought—After what we had before…”

He trails off, so Howon says, “If you want to do it with just one of us, or with none, we’ll respect that.”

“But what does it have to do with getting my memories back?”

Woohyun huffs. “This is the part where you get up and go to the nearest hospital after we’re done with our explanation.”

“Don’t be so negative,” Howon nudges him on the ribs. “It’s hard to believe but maybe after we start getting… intimate, as you put it, you’ll remember our connection. Think of it as a bond, a supernatural force.” He takes a deep breath, then takes Sunggyu’s hand. “You haven’t always been a human. And I haven’t, either.”

This is when Sunggyu’s tentative smile drops.

“See? I told you he wasn’t going to believe it!” Woohyun exclaims, but Howon doesn’t let go of Sunggyu’s hand, doesn’t stop looking at him. It makes Sunggyu feel like he's slowly stepping in cold water.

“Hyun,” Howon says, voice low, “I haven’t done the groceries and it’s my turn. He’s going to kick my ass when he comes back to his senses. Do you mind going to the supermarket?”

“Hoya—”

“Do you _mind_?”

Woohyun doesn’t answer, teeth clenched, eyes red, but after a few seconds, he stands up and picks up the empty cans and the glass of water. After taking them to the kitchen, he grabs his keys and puts on his shoes. The door slams shut after he leaves.

Only then, Sunggyu looks away from Howon, as if a spell had just broken.

Howon lets go of his hand and leans back again. “He’s worried about you,” he says, an odd edge on his voice. “I’m not too sure of how to deal with him when he gets so emotional. You’re better than me at that, but, y’know.”

He makes shrugging sounds, but Sunggyu has a feeling it bothers him more than he lets on. “How long have we been together?”

“The three of us? Well… Woohyun and I met about five years ago, and you came along looking for me two years later.” He looks up while recounting, and Sunggyu looks down at his own hands. “You and I, though… I’ve lost count.”

“All our life, you mean?” The nails are short and well-trimmed, and he gets the feeling that it's the way they're meant to be. Should he worry or be grateful?

“Those are far too many centuries,” Howon laughs.

Sunggyu frowns, “You can’t be serious with the non-human thing.”

Howon looks back down, expression solemn before he stands up. Sunggyu watches him leave for the bedroom and come back with a sketch pad on his hands.

“I wish I didn’t have to do this, ” the man says, sitting back down next to Sunggyu. “I like to dance, but after I hurt my ankle a couple of years ago I took on drawing,” he starts. “I’m not that good at it, but I’m still learning, and I enjoy it. You used to make fun of my art.”

Sunggyu opens the notebook, and stares at the first drawings. Howon drew basic shapes on the first few pages, as well as practice to make straight lines. The next couple are, to put it nicely, unpolished doodles of Sunggyu making unattractive faces. Then, Woohyun is making finger hearts, his eyes disappearing.

Howon clears his throat, embarrassed, and flips the pages until the drawings start looking better. He has a few realistic portraits of random people Sunggyu doesn’t remember drawn with pencil, as well as self-portraits here and there.

Then, Sunggyu sees them.

They’re among the last works on the book: Small, rough sketches of Sunggyu’s face with a pair of horns above his forehead, both pitch black. The next ones are more lewd, one about Sunggyu by himself and the other one about Woohyun and him. In the first one, Sunggyu stands on his hands and knees, glancing from his shoulder while biting on the tip of the tar-colored tail that is connected to his lower back. The latter draw is one of the few colored ones; a blonde-haired Woohyun smiles at him as Sunggyu’s tail tangles between them, the sheets are wrapped around some of their body parts, but not enough to make him believe they’re not naked.

Sunggyu imagines Howon sitting in front of the window, staring at them on a lazy Sunday morning as he draws, and something breaks inside him.

“If this,” he says, but why is his voice trembling, “if this is true, where are they? M-my horns and tail?”

Howon takes the sketch pad from his hands and places it on the coffee table on the side before getting closer to Sunggyu. “You gave them up because you wanted to be human, just like I did when I met Woohyun.”

“And why didn’t we do it at the same time?”

“Because you came looking for me years later.” Howon smiles softly, his mind drifting off to his memories. “It’s not easy, and I still don’t know if you became a human, but you chose us—chose Woohyun, especially.”

“So, can’t I get back to my old self since we don’t know if I’m truly a human?” Sunggyu asks, resting his head on Howon’s shoulder.

“Well, we can’t go back to what human call ‘demons’,” Howon makes air quotes, “but like we told you before, being intimate with us will probably get your memories back.”

Howon lets his hand drop to Sunggyu’s thigh, his hot palm rubbing Sunggyu’s pants slightly over the fabric. He probably doesn’t even know he’s doing it.

Sunggyu lets out a shaky breath. “But why does it have to be like that?”

“I know you don’t remember, but fuck, Sunggyu. That’s like, your favorite activity,” Howon huffs. “That and sleeping, anyway.”

Sunggyu lets his mouth twists into a pout. “What does that mean?”

Howon’s palm feels hotter. “It’s natural for us, Gyu, but especially for you. It’s part of your nature, as getting worked up easily is mine.”

After the few seconds of silence Sunggyu takes to process Howon’s words, he sighs. “So... lust and wrath, is it? What a pair.”

Howon laughs. “And a human to balance us out.”

Sunggyu hums, coming to a decision. “Then I think we could try it.”

Howon takes his hand off Sunggyu with almost inhuman speed. “It doesn’t have to be today.”

Sunggyu gives him a smile. “I don’t think I can go through more than a day without remembering who I am.”

—

They stumble inside the bedroom, hands roaming and breaths crossing. Sunggyu's back hits the bed at some point, and Hoya doesn't waste a second to get on top of him. The first kiss is tentative. Sunggyu leads, sets the pace. But by the time Hoya's hands are sneaking under Sunggyu's cotton shirt, their lips are already swelling from the intense make out.

“I need to call Woohyun,” Hoya explains, breaking off one of their kisses. Sunggyu can't help but lift his head to follow the lips getting away from him. “Normally he wouldn't mind, but he needs to be here for this.”

Sunggyu nods, understanding the implications. He's scared of what's to come, but if the pictures and Hoya's sketches are as true as they feel, he knows he can trust both men.

Hoya takes his hands off Sunggyu and stands up to fish his phone from his back pocket. Sunggyu stares at him, standing between his legs as he nervously scrolls down to find the number. He notices a bulge forming between the standing man's legs and flushes slightly.

Hoya taps on the call button and presses it to his ear.

“ _What?_ ” asks Woohyun after the call connects.

“You need to get home now," Hoya says. “It's important.”

" _Did something bad happen? Where is Sunggyu?_ "

“No, it's nothing bad and he's with me. We're,” Hoya pauses, clears his throat, “we're actually in bed right now, that's why you need to get home right now.”

There's a long pause.

“ _For fuck's sake, Hoya. What the fuck_.” Woohyun doesn't even sound surprised. He's just annoyed. “ _I leave you two alone for less than an hour—Fuck, I'm standing in the middle of the cleaning aisle with my cart half-full. What the fuck, seriously._ ”

Sunggyu has the audacity to laugh, but Hoya only frowns.

“Well, shut up and hurry up to get home or we're starting without you,” he says, although Sunggyu has the feeling they won't.

He hangs up while Woohyun is the middle of saying something, and throws his phone somewhere near the window. It hits the carpet with only a dull sound, and Hoya lets himself fall on top of Sunggyu.

After feeling the air escape his lungs, surprised, Sunggyu chuckles softly. “So what should we do to kill time?”

-

By the time Woohyun gets home, Hoya finishes sharing his stack of small stories about the three of them. Little things, like a stupid argument over what they would get for lunch or the time they used handcuffs in bed and lost the key. Sunggyu doubles over in laughter, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt.

“What’s going on?” Woohyun asks as he enters the room. He’s wearing half a smile on his face and a fond look on his eyes. Sunggyu can’t help but fluster a bit.

Howon rolls his eyes and wraps his arm around Sunggyu’s shoulder. “I’m telling him about the time you decided it was a good idea to get hot wings and mexican food and how unfortunate it was that we only have one bathroom.”

Woohyun groans, throwing himself at the bed, close to them.

“Of all the things you want him to remember, really?” he whines, casually dropping his hand over the place where Sunggyu’s shirt has risen up. “To think I left my cart half-full for this.”

Sunggyu licks his lips. “Well I’m sorry, mister busy, but we thought you might have wanted to be in for a show.”

“Are you sure?” Woohyun asks, looking at him. His fingers trail upwards, caressing Sunggyu’s skin lightly.

He reaches Sunggyu’s chest, stops for a few seconds, and then runs his finger over the left nipple. And Sunggyu is pretty sure that’s cheating, but he doesn’t feel like he should mind. After the things he’s been told, it’s hard not to want to get back to his previous life.

Hoya, who was previously observing them talking while making odd patterns on Sunggyu’s shoulder, leans over and kisses the man’s temple while Woohyun climbs on top.

“Can you say that aloud for us?” Hoya whispers on Sunggyu’s ear, moving his hand from the man’s shoulder to his nape. The hold feels almost too soft to be called such a thing; he could break away from it at any given moment. Sunggyu doesn’t think he wants to. “Please?”

“I’m sure,” Sunggyu gulps. “I want to be with you.”

—

It’s strange, Sunggyu thinks, that the touches of both men on his naked skin can feel so maddening. He can’t deny how familiar they are; it’s almost like his body remembers all the movements instinctively. He gravitates towards one of them with his lips, in this case Hoya, while trying to appease the other with his hands.

Woohyun’s skin feels soft under his hands. His chest isn’t as wide as Hoya’s, but it’s just as appealing. Sunggyu plays with one of his nipples as Hoya claims his lips. Well-charted territory, Sunggyu supposes. There’s no way they would belong to anyone other than these two.

“You probably can’t see it,” Woohyun mumbles on his ear, “but I think your wings are gone.”

Sunggyu pulls away from Hoya’s lips and lets out a shuddering breath. “I had wings?”

It’s Hoya who replies, tracing two lines with his nails. “A pair of black, beautiful ones.”

Sunggyu lets Woohyun accommodate him between his legs so that Sunggyu’s back is pressed against his chest. “And why aren’t they in your drawings?”

“You showed him your art? Now I know how you convinced him,” Woohyun teases, the tone of his words dropping.

Hoya ignores him and tells Sunggyu, “A human’s work sometimes isn’t enough to describe things that aren’t from this world.”

He lets the last few words drop from his mouth sluggishly, more focused on running his palms through Sunggyu’s legs.

“Why don’t you show him your marks, Hoya,” Woohyun encourages, covering Sunggyu’s chest with his palms. Sunggyu can feel his cock pressing against his lower back, hard, dripping, and yet Woohyun does nothing but massage Sunggyu’s nipples lightly.

Howon nods, turning around to show Sunggyu the scars of his wings. Sunggyu admires the two marks—crescents two times the size of his palms, already healed.

“Losing your wings is like losing a part of you, I guess,” Woohyun says. “Maybe that’s why you forget things temporarily.” Sunggyu nods, wanting to trace the scarred skin with his fingertips. But Woohyun goes on, “However, there are things you do keep.”

Sunggyu is about to ask, but Hoya glances behind him for a few seconds and makes his tail appear. Sunggyu isn’t sure how, but at first there’s nothing and then it feels like his tail has been there forever.

“Wow,” is all he can say.

Woohyun licks his ear. “I know, right? Wow.”

And then Hoya turns around. His eyes are a mixture of muted red and black. Sunggyu barely realizes the fact at first, but when the man approaches them until they’re face-to-face, heart racing and skin breaking into goosebumps, Sunggyu doesn’t think he can focus on anything else than the storm going inside Howon’s eyes.

Until Woohyun grabs his cock, pushes the skin upward halfway through before pulling down and repeating the motion. Sunggyu gasps, flinches. Howon chuckles.

“Are you scared?” he asks—challenges.

“Just...surprised,” Sunggyu chokes out. “Aren’t you—we—aren’t we supposed—”

Woohyun starts pumping his cock at a faster pace, and Sunggyu trembles. And Hoya is close, so close their noses are touching and Sunggyu’s ragged breaths are hitting his lips.

“There are parts of us we never get rid of,” he says, rolling his hips. He’s hard too, pressing his cock against Sunggyu’s, before Woohyun manages to grip them both and let them rub against each other.

Sunggyu moans before catching Howon’s lower lip with his teeth. He twitches when Woohyun grabs the tip and rubs it with his palms after letting go of Howon’s cock, and lets himself fall back. Hoya uses that as a chance to roll one of his nipples between the thumb and forefinger and suck on the other, grinding against him.

Sunggyu is close, almost there. Woohyun starts going faster and Sunggyu’s toes curl. It feels like tiptoeing around the precipice, sliding, being dragged closer little by little.

“Come on, Gyu,” Hoya says before pushing his tongue inside Sunggyu’s mouth. At the same time, Woohyun digs his teeth into the skin of his shoulder.

So Sunggyu falls.

For a second or so, it feels like when someone shoots a firework too close to you and the sound disorients you. Then, Sunggyu feels the fire spreading inside him. Gunpowder. Dynamite.

He blinks and looks around him, realizing he’s kneeling. Also, he’s pushed Hoya backwards and grabbed Woohyun by the wrist, but none of them holds him responsible.

“I don’t think he became as human as you, Hoya,” Woohyun says. “Although he’s not as strong.”

Hoya nods, mouth open. “He was a more powerful demon than I,” he explains, and Sunggyu wants to know more, but he hasn’t recovered his breath yet. “Look, the horns.”

Sunggyu lets go of Woohyun’s hand to grab his head, trying to remember how they looked like. He feels the pair of small, bone-like structures with a slight curl towards the back . A hand covers his, and he turns around to face Woohyun, whose mouth twitches.

“You alright?” he asks, guiding Sunggyu to lie on top of him.

“Yeah, just... confused,” Sunggyu says, pressing his chest against Woohyun’s with one leg on each side of the man’s hips. “What am I?”

“I think you’re a little bit of both, now,” Woohyun replies, his plump lips almost touching Sunggyu’s pouty ones. “But before anything else, you are ours.”

Sunggyu hears Hoya snorting in the background, but he doesn’t feel like turning around. Instead, he inches closer to Woohyun and lets their breaths tangle together before pressing his lips against the other’s. It feels different than kissing Hoya, although no one is better than the other. Sunggyu’s heart thumps on his chest like an animal enraged at its cage, wild and untamed.

A pair of hands sneak around his hips. Sunggyu is not sure if they belong to Hoya or Woohyun, but he figures it doesn’t matter. Then, another two grab him lower down, spreading his cheeks. He feels the stretch and whines, expectant of what’s to come.

“What do you prefer, fingers or mouth?” Woohyun asks against his ear when Sunggyu rests his head on his shoulder.

Sunggyu mumbles the answer, but a squeeze on his ass urges him to speak louder.

“I said fingers,” he ends up confessing. Then, as an afterthought, he adds, “I want this… to go faster.”

Behind him, Howon chuckles. Sunggyu feels his weight disappear from the bed while Woohyun stops spreading his cheeks. But that doesn’t mean he remains unmoving, He pushes Sunggyu upwards lightly with one hand while touching Sunggyu’s entrance with a couple of fingers from the other. Sunggyu shudders at the sensation of his cock rubbing against Woohyun’s at the same time a finger sneaks inside him. He starts getting hard again, his precum mixing with Woohyun’s.

Howon comes back with a bottle of lube in his hands and a small box of condoms on the other. Sunggyu shakes his head at the latter, growing impatient. Then, he realizes he’s done it without thinking and asks Woohyun, “Do we use them often?”

Surprisingly enough, Woohyun turns away, cheeks tinting a little red. “Not really, only for...other stuff.”

Hoya leans over Sunggyu’s ass and nibbles on one of the cheeks. Sunggyu’s cock twitches.

“They’re for your kinks,” he says, squeezing a little bit of lube onto his fingers. “You’ll remember soon, but if you want to use them right now, we don’t mind.”

Sunggyu feels his cheeks grow hot. He’s curious, but judging by Woohyun’s embarrassment, he’s not sure he wants to know. So he lets go of that and presses himself against Woohyun’s fingers with more insistence.

“It’s fine. Just… I’m starting to feel anxious,” he says.

Howon grins and discards the little packages, pushing the first finger inside him while Woohyun squeezes more lube on his own fingers. At first it’s uncomfortable. Sunggyu has the feeling it’s been too long since the last time they did it. Then, after Hoya spreads him open and reaches deep within him, Woohyun joins him with not one but two more fingers.

Sunggyu moans, already feeling kind of full, but one of them tells him he can do better, he can hold on. Hoya pushes another finger and drops more lube directly on his entrance by the time Sunggyu is moving steadily as they finger him.

“Please,” he says. “I’m ready.”

Hoya clears his throat, and Woohyun looks at him directly in the eyes. “Good,” the man behind Sunggyu says, “because I don’t think I can hold on much longer.”

They retreat their fingers, but before Sunggyu has the chance to feel empty, Hoya pushes his cock inside him with more force than he was expecting. Sunggyu hisses, a curse on the tip of his tongue, but Woohyun’s hands rubbing circles on his back help him ease the tension.

“You’re gonna love it, I promise,” he says, never looking away from Sunggyu. “Just relax, you can take it.”

Howon pulls all the way out and thrusts inside right after Woohyun is done encouraging him, and Sunggyu nods. “Keep going.”

They move with a mismatched rhythm for a bit before settling on a steady pace. Sunggyu relaxes after a while, when the sensation of being full stops feeling uncomfortable and turns into pleasure.

Above him, Hoya grunts. He stops for a few seconds to bite on Sunggyu’s ear, making him shiver, before he goes back to his forceful thrusts. Woohyun runs his hands along Sunggyu’s back, only watching, occasionally smiling when Sunggyu’s mouth twists.

Sunggyu grips the sheets under him, moaning when Hoya grinds against his sweet spot once, and then when he does it again.

“Feels good?” Woohyun asks. Sunggyu can’t do anything other than nod. “That’s all we want.”

He lets silence take over, with Hoya’s groans and Sunggyu’s pants as background noise, before running his thumb along Sunggyu’s bottom lip.

Sunggyu understands what he wants, being instinct or his own growing need, and takes Woohyun’s finger inside his mouth. Woohyun exhales loudly and Sunggyu becomes aware of his cock rubbing with Sunggyu’s, each grind wet, sloppy. His eyes flicker towards a point behind Sunggyu—Hoya’s eyes, perhaps.

They don’t need to share any words as Howon wraps his arms around Sunggyu’s torso and pulls him into a sitting position without pulling his cock out. Sunggyu gasps, surprised. He didn’t think Hoya could get deeper inside him, but holding him by the hips to help him rock along with his thrusts, the man proves Sunggyu wrong.

Woohyun sits up before kneeling in front of them. After that, Hoya pushes Sunggyu forward to lie on his hands and knees, and he _understands_.

Sunggyu takes Woohyun’s cock in his mouth while holding the base with one hand. It’s thick, but not too long, and Sunggyu opens his mouth carefully to avoid grasping it with his teeth. He glances up to find Woohyun already looking at him.

At the same time, Hoya starts thrusting inside him again.

Woohyun grabs him by his horns and Sunggyu closes his eyes, letting himself get lost in the push and pull of both men. His skin feels feverish and his mind starts spinning. Hoya leans over, on top of him, and grasps his cock with a firm hand.

He’s close, Sunggyu can feel it, and so is Woohyun. His mouth waters and he has trouble swallowing, but before he has time to pull away and catch a break, it feels like the ground starts shaking under him.

Then, he remembers.

—

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Hoya says, arms crossed and eyebrows pulled together. Next to him, Woohyun agrees.

Sunggyu groans. “You’re the last person with the right to say that. Look at you, you’re the living proof that I can become human.”

“Sunggyu, with the strength of your powers you’d probably become a hybrid or something,” Woohyun says. “The purification process could not even work and you’d end up hurting yourself.”

Looking down at his sharp nails, the same nails that have caused a scar to appear on Woohyun’s forearm, the demon shakes his head. “Anything is better than this.”

Woohyun sounds like he’s got a very good response to that, but Hoya’s sighs and lets his hand drop on top of Woohyun’s knee. “Are you sure about it?”

“I am,” Sunggyu replies almost immediately. Howon stares at him, mouth pursed, while Woohyun looks down. He rubs his arms, self-conscious, and Sunggyu wants to tell him it’s not his fault. “I’m gonna do this for me, before anyone else. Of course, you’re important too, but… I’m tired of living eternally without a purpose.”

“What if we don’t find you?” Woohyun asks quietly.

Hoya squeezes his thigh.

“I’ll find my way back to you in one way or the other,” Sunggyu says. "After going to a temple for the purification process, I'll come back."

“How are you so sure?”

Sunggyu sighs, and stands up. “You seem to have forgotten that before anything else, I am yours,” he says, wrapping his arms around them. “Trust me on this.”

—

Sunggyu blinks, eyes blurry. Woohyun has pulled out from his mouth, and Howon stopped his thrusts. He looks at the man in front of him, and then frowns.

“I can’t believe you haven’t done the groceries since I left,” he says. “Seriously, it’s been like a month. What the fuck?”

Woohyun leans back, expression stunned, while Hoya breaks into loud cackling. His cock twitches inside Sunggyu.

“Of course that’d be the first thing in your mind right now,” Howon says, and Sunggyu had forgotten he had Sunggyu’s cock in a tight grip, but the way the man twists his wrists have him remembering very clearly. "We have more important things to focus on right now."

“I—know!” Sunggyu replies, suppressing a moan. “I just had a load of information back into my mind, alright? I had to say something.” Woohyun grabs his cheek, a soft caress, and Sunggyu can’t help but lean into the touch. “I’ve missed you.”

“We missed you too,” Woohyun says, and Howon agrees with a hum. Sunggyu glances at him and finds the man grinning, still on top of him.

“You’re heavy, you know?” Sunggyu whines. “Get off me.”

Instead, Howon squeezes Sunggyu’s cock and gives a experimental thrust. Sunggyu groans, biting his lips, and catches Woohyun staring at the exchange with a slight twitch of lips while stroking himself.

“So are we done for today?” he asks. Sunggyu sees the challenge on his eyes, and decides to imitate the man’s grin.

“You say that like he hasn’t been fucking himself on my cock for the last few minutes,” Hoya says, but Sunggyu ignores him.

“No,” he replies, disentangling himself from Howon before climbing on top of Woohyun, straddling his hips. Before sitting down, impaling himself, he adds, “I’m just giving everyone a fair chance.”

Howon protests lightly, but Sunggyu gestures him to join them. The former demon stands up and guides his cock towards Sunggyu’s open lips. Unlike before, Sunggyu kisses the tip before sucking the glans lightly. Under him, Woohyun thrusts inside him with short, quick movements that make Sunggyu grow restless. Hoya nudges his cock inside Sunggyu’s mouth after growing desperate, his hand falling on top of Sunggyu’s head to guide his movements in a far less gentle way than Woohyun was doing before.

Woohyun starts stroking Sunggyu’s cock before Hoya speaks. “I’m glad you got to keep your horns,” he says, pulling on Sunggyu’s hair. “So I can hold them while I fuck you.”

Sunggyu hums, mouth full, before closing his eyes and letting himself get lost once more because of the men’s touches. Woohyun keeps on tugging at his cock, growing more insistent each time, until Sunggyu’s eyelids flutter closed as he comes.

He opens his eyes sluggishly after Howon pulls his cock and strokes himself in front of Sunggyu’s face, but before reaching his climax as well, Sunggyu wraps his lips around the tip and lets the warm liquid fill his mouth.

Howon huffs, dropping to his knees while Sunggyu swallows and leans forward. Woohyun receives him with his arms wrapping around Sunggyu’s waist and lips pressing on the other’s. Sunggyu tightens around him on purpose, the movement of his hips matching Woohyun’s. He’s not going to last long, judging by the face he makes when Sunggyu drags his lips away.

When he comes, Sunggyu feels him tightening his grip on Sunggyu’s waist and he thinks _how could I have forgotten this face?_ While Woohyun exhales, eyes half-closed and mouth falling open.

And Sunggyu feels weightless.

—

“I think I blew up a church.”

They’re lying together, the three of them. Naked, tangled and spent.

Hoya hums. “We know, we looked for you there.”

“I don’t think that happened when Hoya gave up his immortality,” Woohyun adds.

“I think I stole a car too,” Sunggyu adds, staring at his nails. Still short, normal.

Woohyun nods. “Sungyeol is working on that. You’re lucky everyone at the office loves you.”

“Proof number I-don’t-know that I’m better than Lee Howon right there.” Sunggyu fist-bumps the air, and Hoya smacks his hand away.

“You’re just a prettier, bossier cockroach that’s harder to kill,” he says, rubbing on the spots where Sunggyu’s horns have retracted. His own tail has disappeared too.

Woohyun makes an exaggerated impression of a snore. “So are we going to go at it again or should I take a nap?”

Sunggyu turns his back to Hoya, annoyed, and hugs Woohyun’s midriff. “Us two? Of course. You crybaby must have missed me a lot. But Hoya has to go get the groceries because I want to eat steamed pork for dinner.”

“We haven’t even eaten breakfast.”

“Shut up and leave already.”


End file.
